


Of Frost And Flame

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Post-War, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: A/U one shot about why Icy has so much against Bloom as well as why she wants to take over Magix.





	Of Frost And Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfictions I've ever typed so apologies if the quality isn't as high as the others.

Her eyes were downcast and sullen as she walked down the street. It was empty and lonely.

Dead.

It was hers.

It was once hers.

She shouldn't have survived. No one was supposed to. But she did.

And only by chance.

That day was cheerful and chilly. The perfect day really. It was one of those days were a person could forget that a war was taking place. There had been a cease fire, which was rather strange as the people of Sparx were fairly relentless.

Icy's mother had insisted that she go take a vacation. A much needed one. She said that Icy could bring Darcy and Stormy along for the ride.

Frankly Icy was content to just stay at home. In the Ice Fortress. Making sure everything in her kingdom was running smoothly. However her mother was convinced that Icy could use the down time. So she reluctantly took the wad of cash and told Darcy and Stormy that they'd be going on a vacation.

Icy didn't really have a destination in mind so she let Darcy and Stormy fight it out.

That was how they ended up in Melody. Icy didn't ask why Stormy wanted to go there so much, but she was fairly certain that it had to do with a certain boy band that the woman was embarrassingly obsessed with.

Icy didn't argue with it.

The vacation went quite well. Nothing bad happened. It was when she got back home that the problem hit.

What was left of her home that was.

The cease fire was as suspicious as Icy had initially thought. It didn't take long for Icy to realize that her mother knew what was going to happen.

It wasn't a forced vacation. It was a way to save Icy without her insisting that she go down with her kingdom. And she would have gone down with it.

In her absence, Sparx had dropped various dragon fire infused bombs.

Everything had been desecrated…demolished.

The airship Icy was traveling in, sped past her old home and landed in the realm nearest to it. The pilot deemed a landing on the planet as unsafe. Radiation or something like that. Icy wasn't paying attention, everything was rather foggy and clouded at that point.

She should have died too. She wanted to die.

She didn't want to be the last of her people.

She would make them pay.

She didn't have to.

Three days after the destruction of Icy's kingdom, their allies—the crystal realm—had launched an assault of their own on the Sparx.

There wasn't much of it left to take vengeance on.

But the one thing that remained of the planet…a silly child…was whom she'd throw all of her vendetta towards.

Icy would torture the fire princess until she felt the pain Icy did…if she wasn't already.

She probably was.

But that wasn't good enough. Icy needed somewhere to channel her rage.

And Icy did, she tortured the girl to her heart's content. Claiming that the dragon fire belonged to her and that she deserved the pain Icy was delivering.

Icy was breaking and she knew it. Snapping slowly, mind slipping. Her torments turned quickly into an obsession of sorts. An obsession with power. With trying to take over Magix.

She knew the throne of Magix wasn't her to fulfill. But she was a queen at one point, before it was taken from her. She had to replace it. Had to.

She deserved to wear some crown in place of the one that was rightfully hers.

Eventually it became very clear that Icy would never get her hands on a crown that didn't truly belong to her. She wouldn't get it because of Bloom. Even in death, Sparx still kept her kingdom from victory. It was enough to make her frigid blood boil and churn.

Sparx and its people were the bad guys. Yet no one could see it. They all felt bad for poor Bloom who lost her home. Poor Bloom who was tormented by the evil witch. At least Darcy and Stormy knew the truth. At least the crystal fairy—Diaspro was it—seemed to be on her side. The crystal realms were a loyal lot. The perfect allies.

After some time Icy just gave it up. What purpose did stealing the crown from another planet really serve anyways? It wouldn't bring her own back.

It certainly wouldn't give her a family.

Not a real one.

And so Icy made her way back to what was left of her kingdom. A kingdom where ash and soot rained down instead of snow.

A place clouded by lingering smoke and polluted with dust and glass and other debris.

Icy heaved some stray iron beams out of the doorway and slipped into her once beautiful palace.

The quiet was too much.

Icy found herself throwing angry punches at the wall. Punches until her knuckles split and ached.

"It hurts me too." Came a voice from behind.

Icy didn't turn around. She didn't want to look at the fairy. Nor did she want to know how long the girl had been following her. She balled her fists, ready to fight the fairy. Now that they were alone, she may get somewhere.

"I didn't know." She continued. "I thought it was just my home." Bloom sniffled. "I used to do stuff like this. I still do sometimes."

Icy unclenched her fists.

They were one in the same, weren't they? Two women without a real home. Two women from two different sides of the war. Both of royal heritage. Both with nothing but a memory of what was once theirs.

Well, the fairy didn't seem to recollect much of her old home.

She was lucky.

The less you remember, the less it hurts.

"I'm sorry. For what my planet did to yours." Bloom whispered.

"You should be." Icy still didn't turn around. She didn't want to see the hurt in the fire fairy's eyes. She didn't want to feel bad for her. Didn't want to forgive her.

Bloom was the enemy.

"I wouldn't have let it happen if I had the crown." Bloom added. "I would have loved to form an alliance with this kingdom."

Icy bit her lip and considered. "There isn't much to form an alliance with." She said at last. "But I suppose we could let our ancestors roll in their graves and form a two woman alliance."

The war had gone on for so long. It was time to let it die.

Despite her tears, Bloom laughed. She wrapped her arms around Icy.

"No. Do not touch me. We are not aligned enough for physical contact." Icy swatted the girl off. She valued her personal space.

"So now what?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Icy shrugged. "It's not like we can throw a celebratory victory party. I mean we could, but the turnout would probably suck."

"Yeah…" Bloom agreed. "Thank you."

"For what." Icy asked.

"Ending this whole feud."


End file.
